


True Love's Cure

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Grinding, Happy Ending, Iron Man Suit Kink, Love Bites, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Public Sex, Rimming, Strange Saves the Day, Suit Sex, true love saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: They were both out of air as they parted, hard panting hitting Tony’s unsuspecting ear at each breath. Tony shifted uncomfortably between them, feeling like he was intruding in something that he shouldn’t be part of, literally. They were kissing. Over. His head. Tony’s brain short circuited.But maybe moving was the wrong option here, because not a second later both sets of eyes fell on him. Tony forgot how to breathe for a hot second as his gaze flicked from one horny super soldier to the other, and something clicked in his mind.A lust spell. Of course that was it. Strange had mentioned those before, but Tony dismissed them like he dismissed most pseudo sciences. He never thought he’d see it happening with his own eyes, let alone be trapped between two, very lust driven men.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 680
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, WinterIronShield*





	True Love's Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stuckony Server Bingo - F2 Lust Spell (with a side of F3 Public Sex)
> 
> A shoutout for my friends [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae), [bluberriexD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberriexD) and [narutaisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutaisho) for betaing for me <3 you guys are a blessing and idk what I'd have done without your help <3
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the filth!

Tony should have known something incredibly wrong was about to go down the moment Clint called him for backup.

“The men threw some kind of spell on Captain and the Winter Soldier, they’re knocked out.”

“What could possibly be strong enough to knock them out?” Tony asked a little worried that they were fighting someone so powerful without proper backup. He got into his undersuit and tapped on the arc reactor. A moment later and his nanotech armor wrapped around him. “JARVIS, call Doctor Strange for help on this one. If it involves magic I want him there.”

“Calling, sir.” 

Tony wasted no time, and with the coordinates Clint sent him, he arrived on the scene with a blink of an eye. 

“Status?” Tony opened his face plate and asked as he landed on the roof next to Clint. The street underneath was empty and looked normal, aside from a few upside down cars and Captain America and the Winter Soldier on the ground.

Tony held his breath and concentrated. The only thing stopping him from going down there and joining them was JARVIS’ diagnosis. They weren’t suffering any major injuries and didn’t seem to be in any immediate trouble.

“Thor managed to send the wizard back to his planet. He’d lost the fight after casting the spell on our boys, sounded like he had had revenge enough.”

“Revenge?” Tony asked, snapping his head towards Clint again.

“Who knows,” he shrugged, “Anyways, Strange called and said he’s already searching for a cure and that he’s on the way to the Tower to help. You can carry them on your own, right? Or should I call for more backup?”

“I got this.” he nodded sharply and flew down to the empty street. “See you there.”

Tony sighed, analyzing their state from up close with a frown on his face. If he had come with them he wouldn’t have let this happen, he should have joined the team against Steve’s orders like he normally did, and save their asses  _ like he normally did. _ What if they never woke up? Who knows what the wizard threw at them.

What if he lost them forever?

He gulped around a knot that formed in his throat. They weren’t his to lose, he knew that, but he had planning on changing that soon. In fact, Tony had even booked a table at a fancy restaurant for a first date next week. He was going to ask them out and now--

Well, now…

His gauntlet fingers caressed Bucky’s cheeks adoringly before sighing deeply and lifting his body up. He hugged Bucky’s limp form with one arm- thank you strength enhancing armor, he would never be able to do that without it- and pulled Steve up with his free hand.

He had been just adjusting the super soldiers around him, so he could hold both simultaneously in his arms when he felt them shifting.

“Oh, you guys are awake. Awesome.” Tony smothered a relieved sigh as they woke up.

“Tony?” Steve said. His eyes focused on Tony’s, but there was something in them, some kind of daze, Tony couldn’t tell. His cheeks were flushed, and suddenly Tony remembered about the spell thrown at them.

“You guys are under a spell, we gotta get to the Tower as quickly as possible.” he shifted his gaze from Steve to Bucky, who was just now stirring awake with a similar expression on his face to Steve’s. “Hold me tight and don’t let me go.”

Steve hitched a breath behind him, but did as told, holding close, very close. His head rested on Tony’s shoulders, his cheek against Tony’s, and he looked intently at Bucky.

“Ours,” Steve said. The statement confused Tony, but whatever it meant Bucky understood, because he nodded and hugged Tony so close his hips were flushed together. Tony froze then, looking at the scene happening right next to his face with growing interest. Bucky had brought his lips to Steve’s for a long kiss, stretching it out lewdly and parting Steve’s lips with his tongue.

They were both out of air as they parted, hard panting hitting Tony’s unsuspecting ear at each breath. Tony shifted uncomfortably between them, feeling like he was intruding in something that he shouldn’t be part of, literally. They were kissing. Over. His head. Tony’s brain short circuited.

But maybe moving was the wrong option here, because not a second later both sets of eyes fell on him. Tony forgot how to breathe for a hot second as his gaze flicked from one horny super soldier to the other, and something clicked in his mind.

A lust spell. Of course that was it. Strange had mentioned those before, but Tony dismissed them like he dismissed most pseudo sciences. He never thought he’d see it happening with his own eyes, let alone be trapped between two, very lust driven men.

He pushed Bucky away from him, but the man only stumbled backwards a few inches before he was lunging forward and attacking Tony’s mouth. Tony tried to protest, to turn his face away, but Bucky followed his every move. He whined and cried out in exasperation everytime his mouth didn’t come in contact with Tony’s.

“You don’t want to do this, Buck, listen to me!” Tony said, but it didn’t seem to phase Bucky in the slightest, even as he gave up trying to kiss Tony, at least, focusing on Tony’s neck for the time being. Tony was now pressed from head to toe against Steve, who fortunately didn’t seem in the mood for trying to kiss him as well. Tony took that as a momentary victory, because he knew that could change at any second now.

“Tony, aaah,  _ Tony,”  _ Bucky croaked out a moan as he licked and nibbled Tony’s neck passionately, leaving desperate marks and wet spots from his jaw to his collarbone. Bucky’s metal arm squeezed his own achingly alive cock, and Tony had to bite his lip not to make any sound that he was enjoying the sight. Bucky was so hard in his tac pants Tony didn’t think it was natural. He was sure it felt uncomfortable the way it strained against the zipper and rough material.

“It hurts,” Steve whined from behind him, and Tony couldn’t properly tell, not with his Iron Man armor disabling most of his sensory input, but from Steve’s repetitive movements, it seemed Captain America in his full suit was humping against Tony’s hard back plates.

Damn it, Tony squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the task at hand. By the pace things were spiraling, it wouldn’t take much for Tony to cave in. His cock was half hard from their kiss and from the attention Bucky was giving his neck, and neither one of the super soldiers seemed in a hurry to end this any time soon or to have any sense of decency.

Whatever that wizard had thrown at them, had narrowed their minds to a lustful state, and they both seemed to be impatiently waiting to be touched.

“Please, please,  _ please,” _ Bucky breathed in pain. He had his forehead creased and eyes unfocused as he slurred more agonizing pleas. Tony’s stomach sank, he shouldn’t touch them, he knew that. No matter how much he dreamed for this moment to come true, to finally be between both super soldiers, this was not how he wanted this to happen… but… 

Bucky’s eyes were uncomfortably soft, even as his cheeks flushed crimson and his mouth fell in a sorrowful frown. Tony wanted to help him, help both of them. Bucky moaned, frustrated as he palmed his own dick through his pants, stroking his bulge from base to tip repeatedly, but it seemed his hands weren’t enough to make himself come.

Behind Tony, Steve threw his gloves away and tried to crack the metal armor from Tony’s ass, eager to touch more skin. He huffed and whined in despair as his fingers slipped again and again, failing to break through. It was distressing seeing his friend in such pain.

Tony hesitated once more before sighing and accepting his fate. He just hoped they didn’t hate him in the end.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered to them, and he wasn’t sure if they understood, judging by their lack of reaction to his words.

Tony swapped Bucky’s metal hand with his own, the nanotech withdrawing almost willingly from his fingertips in one fluid manner before his hand came in contact with Bucky’s erection. He gave it a single squeeze, feeling it twitching under his touch, and was surprised by the spasm that ran through Bucky’s body almost immediately.

He quickly fumbled with Bucky’s belt and zipper before grabbing Bucky’s cock. It was warm and twitching under Tony’s palm, and by the amount of precome that covered it, he assumed Bucky was close, which was a relief. Tony started jerking him off, but was stopped by Bucky’s hand on his forearm. He held Tony’s hand in position and fucked his slick fingers earnestly.

Steve pressed Tony’s back against his strong chest, hooking his uniform clad arms around Tony’s armpits to keep him in place as he shoved his hips impatiently against Tony’s armor, bumping so hard that each thrust made Tony tremble inside his suit. It seemed Steve had given up on trying to get Tony out of the suit and was too intoxicated to care. At this rate, Steve would be coming in his pants, and the thought alone made Tony moan.

He turned his head back to see for himself the way Steve desperately rutted against him, his hips a smooth motion at each stroke. Seeing Steve’s dick completely hard and twitching under his spangled suit was mouth watering, his bulge was huge and rock hard, looking like at any second now it was ready to rip the material from Steve’s suit. Tony couldn’t help lifting his ass to meet with Steve’s next thrust, losing himself to the moment.

A broken moan left the blond’s lips as Tony repeated the action, and as soon as their eyes met, their lips clashed together in a rough kiss, Steve’s tongue invading Tony’s mouth with a single push, making Tony’s jaw go limp. It was too wet, too much teeth, but it left Tony panting and dishevelled when they parted. 

He mewled the moment Bucky’s teeth found the sensitive spot on his neck, and arched his back when Bucky started sucking at the spot mercilessly in between huffs. Tony tightened his grip around his cock and the man instantly increased his speed. Tony moaned with a gasp. It was beyond himself, really. He was beginning to love the way Bucky’s cock slid firmly between each of his fingers. And his mind melted at how Steve posessively held him still between them, pressing closer with each thrust, until his entire body seemed to be glued against Tony, and his hips started to rub against him in endless circles.

Both super soldiers breathed hard against his neck, panting and moaning nonstop and taking in whatever they could from Tony desperately, only resting when their lips found contact with his skin, or when Tony touched their feverish ones. It was too much, even for Tony. He could feel his cock straining against his crotch plate and he wanted nothing more than to free himself. But this wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about helping out his friends, so he kept his needs to himself as they fumbled around like two bunnies in heat seeking their release.

Tony twisted his wrist experimentally around Bucky’s cock, and was pleased to see Bucky spasming again, losing control of his own pace. He lunged forward and pressed his lips to Tony’s hungrily. Their lips parted and closed around each other roughly, tongues clashing together while Tony drank in all the needy noises the supersoldier made the closer he got to his release, and Tony moved his hands in time with Bucky’s thrusts, jerking him off vigorously.

Bucky came with a wet moan, the kind of moan that traveled directly to Tony’s dick. His hips stuttered a few times before his come spurted all over Tony’s hand and his briefs, and Bucky didn’t seem to care. He had his eyes closed, face redder than before as he rode the last of his orgasm.

Great. With one super soldier down, Tony could focus solely on the other. Steve was still holding him in place, pressing behind him urgently. Tony gently guided Steve’s hands down to hold on his hips and- god, he hoped this would help- wished the nanotech covering his ass away.

Steve let out a surprised gasp as his dick came in contact with the soft yet firm cheeks that were now peeking out from the Iron Man armor. Tony’s head lolled back on Steve’s shoulder uselessly as the man growled and held his hips in place before surging forward and stroking himself aggressively with everything he had. Suit against undersuit.

And even though their skin wasn't properly touching, it was mind boggling just feeling the hard cock firmly pressing against his perky ass. He constricted his muscles at each thrust, driving Steve mad, if the growls and huffs meant anything. God, how Tony wished he could just throw himself on the pavement and submit completely to Steve.

“Hgf,” Steve moaned, the sound coming out muffled. His lips were wrapped around the back of Tony’s neck, damp and possessive, as he left open mouthed kisses that sent shivers through Tony’s spine. Steve let out a broken noise and rubbed all the way from the head of his cock to its base right between the crack of Tony’s cheeks, trying to bury himself as far inside Tony as their clothes would allow, before he was coming. His hands tightened around Tony’s hips, yet not strong enough to stop Tony from moving them backwards over the still hard cock.

Still hard?

With a confused frown, Tony got himself free from the grip Steve had on him and turned around. He let a soft gasp as he saw that, even though Steve had just come, he was still just as hard as before. The captain whined and pressed the heel of his hand against his stubborn erection, his hips jerking forward, looking for any kind of friction.

Tony’s stomach fell with fear. He looked at Bucky and found the other man in the same situation, His right arm was inside his pants, moving fast as he stroked himself with a distressed look on his face. He seemed close again, but nothing he did managed to get him over the edge.

“Need…  _ ah,  _ need you.” Bucky croaked out, “Tony,  _ Tony.” _ the way Bucky said his name made a shiver run through Tony.

A loud rip sounded through the air, cutting whatever Tony was about to say, and suddenly his cheeks were being pulled apart. He gasped at the wet feeling of Steve’s tongue inside his hole viciously fucking him open, and Tony had to hold onto Bucky for support. Steve groaned out a moan, as if eating Tony’s ass was the best food he ever had, and Tony was getting less and less stable the more Steve licked him.

His knees were shaking furiously at this point, and he was sure that if he wasn’t holding onto Bucky for dear life, he would be sprawled on the pavement in the middle of the road. Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head when Steve closed his lips around his rim and sucked hard, making lewd sounds with his mouth. He shoved his ass closer to Steve’s face, wanting Steve to get in deeper.

Steve’s tongue was warm and wet as it lapped down his perineum and then back to his rim. He breached Tony’s hole again, fucking Tony open heatedly, and Tony could do nothing more than to encourage it, lifting his hips up and further into the blonde’s face.

“Please, please, more,” he heard himself saying, and was rewarded with a bite on his right cheek. He shouted, but didn’t recoil. Instead, he parted his legs wider and received a praising purr in return before Steve drove right back into action.

There was a hand caressing his hair now, oddly gentle for this situation, and it was only when Tony looked up to see Bucky looking  _ down  _ at him did he realize he had slipped down on Bucky’s body. He was suddenly very aware of the cock that was pressing sharply against his cheek, and his mouth watered.

It only took Bucky to roll his hips once into his face for Tony to turn his head to the side and take the cock into his mouth. Bucky moaned brokenly, muscles stiffening as Tony sucked what he could in one go, lapping the head clean from the come smeared on it and a new gush of precome with his tongue.

The hand on his hair gripped tight, not enough to hurt, but enough to be a reminder in the back of his mind at all times. Tony slowly managed to take Bucky’s entire cock in his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat with ease. Bucky was especially long, so Tony had to relax his throat further to let him sit comfortably.

Bucky was trembling in place, rolling his hips with shallow thrusts, as if something inside him was holding back in fear of hurting Tony with his wicked desires. The thought, while unnecessary (Tony was experienced enough), made something inside Tony bloom warmly. But this wasn’t what he wanted right now, and not what Bucky seemed to need, either. So Tony hollowed his cheeks as tight as he could around the cock and locked eyes with Bucky, silently reassuring this was okay. More than okay, even. He wanted this. So. Badly.

The first thrusts were tentative, Tony could tell, but the more Tony let out pleasant sighs and moans, the more Bucky’s movements became harsher and over the edge. Tony took it all in, swallowed around the base whenever Bucky bottomed out and let Bucky fuck his throat to his preferences.

Tony was not sure he wasn’t living a dream. Between Steve’s mouth and Bucky’s cock, Tony felt full. Steve seemed to know just where to lick to have Tony groaning in pleasure, where to bite and suck eagerly, devouring Tony’s ass enthusiastically. His hands were moving up and down the insides of Tony’s thighs, teasing his fingers close to his cock, but never really touching it-and when did Tony’s nanotech withdraw from his crotch and thighs?

He felt a finger joining Steve’s tongue, fucking him deeper than the tongue could and he shouted with raw pleasure. Bucky grunted and gripped his hair tighter when Tony tried to turn his head and watch what Steve was up to, and found out he really liked when they took command over his body.

Soon after, a second finger joined the first, probing inside with curls and stretching him wider, and Tony squeezed involuntarily around them. He whined in protest when Steve’s tongue pulled out from his ass, but it died down and morphed into sets of high pitched moans when Steve fucked Tony with his fingers. He knew the vibrations were affecting Bucky, because the more he moaned, the more Bucky lost his grip over himself.

Bucky’s metal hand joined his other hand over Tony’s hair, and his movements became erratic, thrusting ruthlessly into Tony’s waiting mouth, the slapping sound of his balls against Tony’s jaw becoming the only thing Tony could focus on for a few seconds. Bucky was once again moaning at each gasp of air, and Tony braced himself as Bucky came deep in his throat. His vision went blurry around the edges as he choked on Bucky while he dumped all his come inside Tony, but Bucky pulled out before he could faint.

Steve’s fingers were still shoved inside his hole, giving him little time to catch his breath before losing completely to the sensation of Steve hammering down on his prostate in a fast pace. Bucky held Tony close to his chest, holding his entire weight as Tony stumbled, not being able to balance himself on his trembling legs anymore. He needed Steve inside him, and now. His own cock was spurting a trickle of precome on the concrete floor between his legs.

“Please,” he whined in between gasps, and Steve complied. He opened his pants and shoved them down until his strong muscly thighs were naked. Steve’s cock was big, beautifully so, and Tony’s mouth watered in need to taste it as well.

But maybe another time. Right now, Steve smeared both come and precome all over his shaft until the entire cock was glistening and slick. With a hand holding the base, he positioned his dick over Tony’s hole and pushed in slowly, carefully not to hurt Tony. It was heartwarming, really, since Steve looked like he wanted nothing more than to impale Tony over and over again with no preamble.

The stretching was agonizing, pleasantly so. Steve rolled his hips further inside with each push, biting his lips until they were white and puffy, and Tony didn’t feel any better. He held his breath in anticipation, tightening his grip on Bucky’s jacket and shoving his ass back for better position Steve’s dick inside himself, anticipation running wild through him.

He only let out his breath once Steve’s hips were flushed against his cheeks and his cock buried deep, warm and throbbing, inside. Tony moaned breathy, endorphins washing over his body in electrical waves, leaving his entire body sensitive and wanting to be touched. Goosebumps rose from his skin as Bucky scratched Tony’s jaw softly and drew the man for another kiss, this time gentler. He seemed less lust driven than a few moments before, and his cock, even though it was still hard against his belly, didn’t have the unnatural throbbing.

All of his thoughts were cut short the moment Steve slowly pulled almost completely from inside him and slammed back in, shouting as he came a second time. Steve’s come spilled further inside his ass as the man breathed hard from his orgasm.

Tony writhed desperately around Steve. What? No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. Steve came too soon. How did Steve come without banging Tony through the floor? Fuck, he squirmed, he needed to get off, and suddenly it slipped away from his fingers.

He wanted to cry in despair. He closed his eyes and thrusted his hips against Steve’s cock, and mewled in displeasure as Steve held him back, stopping all his movements. He was so close, so close it was agonizing. He wished he could jerk himself off, but he knew that if he let go of Bucky he would fall face first on the ground.

There were anguish tears threatening to fall while he tried to fight the neglect that Steve’s grip brought. “Please, fuck me,” he cried out, looking backwards into Steve’s dazed face. He felt himself contracting around the cock unconsciously and the sensation made him moan. 

Steve hissed, but didn’t stop or censure Tony, so he took that as a good sign. He repeated the action, squeezing his ass tighter this time, and Steve groaned, out of pleasure or hypersensation, Tony didn’t know. He only cared that Steve’s cock twitched to life again, and Tony sobbed, relieved as he felt it thickening.

Tony rolled his hips back when the grip of Steve’s hands eased, feeling the slippery cock filling him up, and received a moan from Steve in return. Steve’s cock was almost fully hard now, and Tony’s heart accelerated with a mix of relief and newborn anticipation. He bit and pulled on Bucky’s lip to distract himself from the agonizing slow thrusts from Steve’s hips, and Bucky went with it.

Bucky drew Tony’s hair from his forehead, pulling it back until Tony’s throat was arching and his roots were hurting from where they were being pulled and bit on that sensitive spot underneath his jaw. Tony shivered at the sensation, involuntarily spasming around Steve, who hitched a breath. That got the captain to quicken his pace, finally getting back in the game.

He wasn’t as lust driven as he had been, Tony could tell. It seemed the spell was wearing thin for Steve as well, so maybe they needed to come just one more time and they were free from it. He could do it, couldn’t he? Make them both come just one more time.

Tony yelped as the head of Steve’s cock hit his prostate, and just like that he was a blissful mess again. He met Steve’s every thrust with a twist from his hips, and whimpered uselessly as Steve’s cock stroked his insides raw.

The smacking sound of Steve’s skin against his was intoxicating, and Tony shouted out a moan as Steve lifted his ass up, shifting his position inside Tony and hitting his prostate with precision. His thrusts were becoming shallower, faster, and Tony knew that at this rate he would be so wrecked come morning he wouldn’t be able to sit properly.

But who cared? Steve was pounding inside of him at a feral pace while Bucky marked his neck possessively. He moaned, hoping this moment would last forever.

Yet, too soon, Steve pulled out of him and jerked himself violently before coming all over Tony’s ass and some of his suit. He was panting hard, chest rising rapidly as he stroked himself till the rest of his high left him, and Tony didn’t think Steve would be getting hard again anytime soon.

Tony whined, once again deprived from his own orgasm. But he didn’t dwell for too long on that pittifulness, as his brain suddenly was happy to remind him of the still very hard Winter Soldier whom he was holding like his life depended on it. With shaky legs, he kneeled on the ground and arched his ass up, an invitation for Bucky to finish it up.

He knew the sight must have been tempting. His face flushed a deep red, teeth biting down on his lower lip as he silently asked Bucky to fill his slick puffy hole. He smiled contently when Bucky didn’t hesitate before kneeling behind Tony and bottoming out.

Bucky covered his back with his chest, and Tony shivered at the warmth it brought, even through the armor. He felt safer under Bucky’s larger body, and he didn’t know it would be such a turn on to him, but it was. Fingers digging in on his hips as Bucky fucked him eagerly, hips moving fast and hard as Bucky breathed out moans against Tony’s neck.

With a turn from his neck, he licked his way inside Bucky’s mouth, desperately nibbling and sucking in need, feeling his orgasm pooling hotly under his skin. He groaned as the hand on his hips slipped down and stroked Tony’s rejected cock with fast strokes, making him squirm and shake with unreleased tension. Tony’s back arched as he breathed long gushes of air at the definite melodies of his orgasm finally forming powerfully.

His moans were running free, he barely had any control over his vocal cords now, nor over his body, as it moved on its own to meet with Bucky’s every thrust. His entire body stiffened as he screamed his release after Bucky tugged his dick sharply a few times. He trembled with every spurt of come that left him, each rush hitting him with more intensity than the other, until there was nothing more inside of him.

Tony was vaguely aware of Bucky coming with a loud groan, followed by a set of voices conversing quickly over him, but he felt so dizzy, as if the world was revolving too fast for him to follow. His vision slowly faded into darkness, and he only faintly recognized someone was calling his name before losing consciousness.

-

Tony woke up confused by his surroundings. He was lying on his bed, which was common enough for him, but he could be sure he was missing something important. Something to do with Steve and Bucky and…

“Fuck!” he jumped to a sitting position and almost fainted when he noticed he had both super soldiers sleeping soundly next to him, one at each side. Both had their hands, warm and protectively, wrapped over his hips, and Tony became acutely aware of their lack of clothing under the covers. Just like himself.

He remembered it all now, could feel the throbbing of his ass. He tentatively touched his neck and hissed when his hand came in contact with what could only be a set of bruises. He hid his face against his pillow. Why couldn’t this be a wet dream gone wrong? He just wanted to wake up in a world where that had never happened. They had both been hit by a spell, so it wasn’t their fault what happened to them. But Tony…

Tony’s every action was conscious, from a healthy state of mind. And he did  _ that. _ He practically raped them. Fuck, he was going to be sick. It didn’t matter if he did it all to help them, he still did it without their explicit consent.

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, stop.” Tony flinched at the sound of a deep voice coming from beyond his bed. Sitting in a chair was Strange, in cape and all, holding a cup of tea. This whole situation would be funny if he wasn’t on the verge of freaking out.

“I didn’t see you there.” Tony said, frowning.

“I just arrived.” he took a sip of his tea. “I asked for JARVIS to tell me when you woke up. We need to talk.” and maybe he noticed the worried look Tony shot the soldiers, because he added, “They won’t wake up, they are under one of my sleepings spells.”

Tony nodded, “So I suppose you’re going to explain what made them both horny?”

Strange nodded, “You did,” Tony froze, “or rather, your presence and your touch did.” Strange cleared his throat and sat his cup on the floating saucer next to the armchair, “Allow me to explain. I did a thorough search on the type of love spell the wizard had managed to throw at both Bucky and Steve, and it turned out being one of the most wicked of them all. 

“Are you familiar with the Snow White tale?” Tony nodded, “Perfect. So, the spell is vicious because it operates with the unrequited feelings the person under the spell might have. They can only be awakened by the person they feel their love is unrequited, in this case you, and it drives the spell casted person into a lustful state that would normally take weeks, if not months, to cure,  _ unless  _ the person of their desire actually loves them back.  _ Which, _ lucky for your boys,” and Tony’s heart leaped at how Strange phrased that, “you do. I’ve checked with your teammates, and it seems like there’s been some pining happening for quite some time now, between the three of you.”

Tony gulped and nodded, while the information sank in, “So you’re saying I was the only one who could save them? That I did the right thing in this situation?”

“Well, maybe the right thing would have been getting back to the tower and keeping all of  _ that _ inside your closed quarters,” Fuck! Tony had forgotten they had been in the middle of the street.  _ Now  _ was a good time to hide, “But I was able to find your location pretty quickly and cast an invisible spell around the three of you, so no one saw or knew what happened until Steve and Bucky were knocking on the Tower’s door looking completely wrecked and carrying your unconscious body.”

“You mean…” he looked down at his sleeping companions, “they, they remember everything that happened?”

“Precisely,” Strange nodded, “and since they were both dead worried about you, I had to spell them to sleep before they fainted for the second time in the last hour.” Strange sat up from his chair, grabbing the saucer, “But don’t worry about it, they’ll wake up with a true love’s kiss.”

Tony was furiously blushing as Strange teleported from his room.

-

“Ngh,” Steve mumbled as a light pressure against his lips woke him up. He still felt like his brain was floating in a wandering cloud, but it was much better than it had been before. He opened his eyes to see Tony lying down on his front, resting against his elbows as he looked enchantedly at Steve, like he couldn’t believe what he saw. Something warm and loving attached itself to his heart. “Is there something on my face, Tony?” 

Tony scoffed and his smile grew. Beyond Tony, he could see Bucky smiling at them.

“Nothing,” Tony said gently, “go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooof I hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! See you next time!  
> You can find me over [my tumblr, sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and [over the Stuckony Discord Group](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)


End file.
